The Clan
by CrimsonJoy
Summary: Set in pre-agricultural Stone Age. ya, you heard me! When the Swallow Clan takes in the mysterious Santana, she catches the eye of Brittany, the clans pride huntress. But what they have is dark magic to some, and those some will do anything to end it. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… I'm fourteen and poor :( lol

**A/N Btw, could someone teach me how to do those lines to divide up the paragraphs. Please! :)**

**Okay, so me and my strange mind came up with this :) I swear I need help, my Brittana addiction means I can add it to anything! :D So I hope you like this!**

**YOU NEED TO KNOW THIS FIRST! :)**

**Back then people believed in magic and spirits and all that cool stuff. They lived in groups, or clans, named after a certain animal. They were tattooed to show whatever clan they belonged to. People had roles to play in the clan, and would get married at about… 15-16. No one had last names. That's all I can come up with right now :) yes, that's all fact! :D enjoy!**

The leaves barely stirred, the footsteps were silent through the forest. The three people present in the trees didn't touch a leaf, didn't break a twig. They were precise and careful. This was they're job in life, and they were experts.

A tall boy stood to his full height, squinting through the bushes at they're prey. A roe buck, tall for it's yearling age, its large antlers brushing branches as he walked in search of water. Its light brown coat was ruffled where he had brushed against bushes and tree trunks.

Noah, or Puck as he was known as, took a deep breath to relax himself and glanced over at the other members of the hunting party.

On his right crouch a small brunette, her hand resting on a sharp knife at her waist. Her clan tattoos, three small, deep blue bars on her cheekbones, stood out on her tanned skin, giving her eyes a darker effect. Rachel, noticing his eyes on her, turned to smile brightly at the boy, her white teeth sparkling.

He rolled her eyes at her chipper attitude, before turning his attention to the remaining person in the group. A tall boy, with light skin and long, string limbs. His face seemed to show constant confusion, but he would often blast wisdom at random moments. This kept Finn alive. He was incredibly strong but sometimes slow.

Puck nodded to his hunting companions, before raising his bow to his shoulder, ready to take down this prize buck. The meat could feed the entire clan for the night, and it's bones and hooves could help make broth.

The rules of the jungle meant that all parts of an animal must be used. If not for eating, then for Magecraft, the study of magic and spells. Magecraft helped ward away illnesses and blight, and kept the prey coming.

Puck smiled and studied the area. The buck was lowering his head to drink, the muscles in his neck and legs straining as he did so. Suddenly, the buck fell to his knees, letting out a pained bellow. Puck lowered his bow, eyebrows knitting in confusion. In his twelve years in this forest, nothing like this had ever happened.

Without so much as a sound, Rachel and Finn were at his side, both their faces showing their confusion. Puck, as the oldest, raised his and to halt their movements. They nodded in sync and stayed crouched in the bracken, waiting for a sign of whoever killed their buck.

In seconds, as fast a lightning, she was there. Small, but muscular body, long, dark hair and aware senses. She wore old, tattered buckskin jerkin and leggings and a small headband to hold her hair from her eyes, much like the women at the camp wore. She was barefoot, but seemed unaffected by the spiky twigs on the forest floor.

Her eyes were quick, and her ears seemed to prick at the slightest sound. Puck didn't even breathe as the Latina's eyes searched the bushes that his team hid behind, his eyes watching her carefully for any signs of awareness.

The brunette girl, though smaller than him, seemed dangerous. A bow and quiver were strapped to her back, the wood shining where she must have polished it, probably to help improve its performance. And by the shot she had just taken, it was working. A small shale dagger was tied at her hip with a piece of stringy bark, a rare blade.

Puck narrowed his eyes as the small girl went back to her kill, now satisfied that she was alone. The Latina unsheathed her knife and went to work scavenging the dead deer. Puck could feel Rachel fuming beside him, her legs itching to leap at the aggravating newcomer. Finn was still thoroughly confused, and was narrowing his eyes at the tanned girl, who was by now cleaning out the animal.

Puck held up a hand to halt them, but kept his eyes trained on the brunette. She seemed foreign to this part of the forest. Her dark skin told of warmer climates that there's and her slightly unskilled knife work on the buck proved it. Puck had hunted there for a good seven years, and taught he knew everyone in every clan in the region. But apparently not.

He rested his hand on his knife, gesturing to his friends to do the same. They quickly caught on to his way of thinking and readied themselves.

The girl was quick, but Rachel was faster. The shorter brunette's knife was at the Latina's throat before Puck had even ordered it. Rachel just read the boy's body actions and leapt into action. She had always had a knack for reading Puck.

The stranger froze, her knuckles tightening around her knife. Puck and Finn slowly rose from their places in the brush, knowing that they no longer needed the element of surprise.

"What is your name?" Puck demanded to the girls turned back. The Latina scoffed and swallowed as the blade at her neck tightened. "Santana." She said, her voice slightly wavering, revealing her growing fear.

Rachel smiled and slowly raised the taller girl to her feet and turned her around to face the boys. Santana struggled slightly, but knew that she had been beat. What the boys saw knocked the breath out of them.

Finn's mouth dropped open and Puck sucked in a shocked breath. This girl's face and body was unmarked. She had no clan tattoos whatsoever, but the most beautiful face that ether boy had seen in his twelve years on that earth. Her sharp teeth bit her plump lips with nerves, while her dark brown eyes darted from the floor to her captors.

Puck narrowed his eyes at the girl. She was a wanderer, belonging to no one. Such a person was a rarity to come by, especially one of such beauty. He nodded to Rachel, who quickly stripped Santana of her weapons and tossed them over. The Latina growled slightly when the shorter girl handled her knife.

Rachel weighed the weapon in her hand. It was beautiful, well balanced and sharp. "Where did you get this?" The brunette asked her captive, who huffed at the sound of Rachel's high voice.

"It was my mothers!" Santana spat, her eyes following the blade with a longing look. Puck huffed and snatched the weapon from Rachel. He too studied the knife with interest, before strapping it to his belt and grabbed Santana's wrist.

"Your face tells me your lying." He said, reading the growing rage on the girl's face. "Where are your parents?"

Santana bowed her head in answer and Puck nodded. Keeping his hold on the Latina, he gestured for the rest of the hunting group to follow him. The mysterious brunette shook her head slightly in confusion. "Where are we going?" she asked, pulling against the strong boy's hold.

"You have no clan tattoos. Therefore we have to take you in." The threatening note in Puck's voice startled Santana. She thrashed wildly, desperate to escape. She remembered her parent's warning to avoid the clans, and was overtaken by a fresh wave of panic.

Puck tied her wrists with a wovenbark rope and grabbed the end to yank her forward harshly. "Come on! Camp isn't far."

**Glee!**

Dogs bayed and growled as the newcomer entered the camp. She trailed her tired feet over the burnt ash surrounding the several huts, large fire and small amount of lake. The ash was merely symbolic, but it still sent shivers up Santana's spine. She knew she was walking straight into strange lands.

The members of clan began lifting their heads one by one to see what was going on. Seeing her bare face, many turned back to their work, making hand signs to ward away evil. Santana's dark eyes flew through the camp in a panic, desperately looking for a way out, a small hole in their defence, but there was none.

Brittany sat on a log by the fire, situated in the middle of camp. She held her axe in one hand, and a sharp pierce of flint in the other. Slowly dragging the flint across the axe blade, she sharpened her deadly tool.

Brittany was the clan's prize huntress, and she knew it. But she was never cocky. She loved hunting, getting lost in the mass of green outside of camp's suffocating walls. She smiled to herself at the thought. She had returned a while ago, dragging a large bison behind her. No one knew how she did it, but no one ever questioned her. That was just the way it was.

Hearing the dogs barking behind her, the blonde blinked and turned her torso to face them. What she saw sucked her breath from her body like a hit to the chest.

Puck led a small girl behind him, who was doing a funny combination of struggling wildly and looking around in wonder. Her wrists were bound in front of her, and tight enough to be painful.

Brittany suddenly noticed the girl's face and gasped inaudibly. The foreign looking girl's face was bare, marking her as a nomad. The tall girl had heard of such people, but never thought she'd see one. But something else struck her hard. The brunette's beautifully curves cheekbones, her plump, soft lips, and her knowing, quick eyes…

Brittany blinked and snapped her head back to her work, sharpening her weapon at remarkable pace. Small sparks erupted from the blade, but she didn't care. This was weird… what the hell was wrong with her stomach?

Meanwhile Santana was led to a larger hut off to the outskirts of camp. She could still feel eyes on her, but they were fleeting. She hated this feeling. There were far to many people here. She wasn't used to being in such a crowed place.

As she was pulled into the hut, she cast one last glance at the calling forest, before turned back and embracing her fate.

The room was dimly lit, and had a slightly smoky atmosphere. Santana was immediately frightened, and pulled against the prickly rope. She could see two figures on the other side of the room, but she couldn't fully concentrate. The two people stared down at a basin in the middle of the room, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

A mystery herb burned on her right in a small container, the cause of the strange smell that accompanied the smoke in the hut. "Noah? What do you what?" A shrill voice echoed from across the room, meeting Santana's ears slower than usual.

The boy that held her captive coughed before answering. "I found a girl." The two figures looked up, as if in slight shock. "A wanderer."

Both figures were on their feet and beside the young in seconds. Santana felt light-headed, and could feel herself sway without her permission. Maybe it was the smoke?

The two people, a man and a woman, studied her intently. She found herself trying to focus on them, but her eyes kept slipping from the adults. The woman wore a bone necklace, washed to almost glow and had long, red hair. She large eyes travelled over the Latina quickly, as if they couldn't stop in one place. Watching her made Santana dizzy, so she focused on the man.

The man, obviously the Clan leader, was tattooed slightly different from his followers. A necklace make up of several different bird features hung around his neck, while his hair stood slightly from its rightful place on his scalp. He wore a simple outfit, similar to her own, but fresher and better quality.

The brunette could hear them speaking, probably about her, but didn't really care. She found that happened a lot lately, ever since she lost her parents, she found her didn't really mind what happened to her anymore.

She felt the rope slide off her wrists and rubbed them absentmindedly, while her eyes drooped slightly. Somewhere in her mind, she could ear the other people in the room talking. She heard Puck leave the room and breathed out in relief, she didn't trust him.

"Emma, can you tell me anything from her aura?" Was this woman the mage? Santana felt hands on her shoulders, and started to move away, but was stopped by a large form.

"I-I…. I'm not sure." Santana heard a sigh on her right, but couldn't male her mind follow it. The red haired woman, Emma, sighed and squeezed her shoulders as she trued again.

"Well?" The masculine voice said.

"I… this girl will cause great happiness if kept here. But it will come at a price." Santana felt the hands on her shoulders tighten. "She will also cause pain and suffering, to herself and others, but the aftermath of such events shall be the happiest seen… Will I'm not sure about this."

The Clan leader, Will sighed deeply and sat on the log at the side of the room. This girl seemed so defenceless, and had lost her parents according to Noah. She could bring happiness and sadness, but mostly the first.

Will found himself in a predicament. The woozy girl in front of him seemed so innocent and sweet, so unable to ever hurt anyone. But was his foresight true, or was he lying to himself?

Finally he made a decision and grabbed the high girl by the arm to lead her to her new fate.

**Glee!**

Will guided the still swaying girl through camp, warding off watchers by way of his tough eyes. He was going to keep Santana here for the time being, and if she proved to be an evil spirit, she would be disposed of.

But where to put her. He had a pretty good idea of where she could stay, but getting the okay from her soon to be roommate could prove difficult. Brittany had always proved to be stubborn when she didn't what something, and the blonde seemed perfectly happy alone in her hut.

The blonde in question was where she always was… this week. She sat by the narrow river on the outskirts of camp, seemingly amazed by the running water. Will smiled at her strange tendencies. Brittany kept the camp relaxed and amused, while bringing in a steady supply of food. She was a truly remarkable child.

Will pulled Santana, who was smiling to herself in a strangely insane way, over to the tall girl. As if feeling his approach, Brittany whipped her head around with grace only such a practised hunter could contain.

"Brittany." Will started, sitting down beside the young girl, dragging Santana's intoxicated figure with him. "Britt, I have decided to take in this wanderer, Santana," she said, gesturing to the swaying brunette. Brittany smiled slightly as the other girl blinked, trying to make the world become clear. "And I though she could stay with you."

He didn't phrase it as a question, but Brittany picked up on his meaning. She took another look at the Latina. Santana was completely high from the effects of the smoke in Emma's home. Brittany herself remembered the first time she had become victim to the smoke and smiled.

The new girl, Santana, was even more striking close up. Her different features marked her as not one of the clan, but it didn't hinder her beauty. Her white teeth were bared to the blonde as she smiled brightly, her soft lips rising against them almost majestically. Brittany fund herself lost in those dark eyes. They seemed to draw her in like a moth to a flame, like she really had no choice but to stare into them.

Will was still watching her for an answer. Brittany blinked and turned to him. "Okay, I will let her stay with me."

Will smiled and patted her on the back. "Thank you Brittany. It's only until I can get her somewhere else to go okay?" The blonde nodded and smiled as Will got up from the mossy ground, wiping dirt from his leggings.

As the adult left her with her new roommate, Brittany took the opportunity to stare at the girl. She could feel her stomach knotting and twisting, but it felt good. It was as if her body itself wanted her close to this individual.

Brittany smiled. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise. Sharing her hut with this stranger could very well change her life. Little did she know, she was completely right.

A/N So there you have it! My new story :) I'm not giving up on Animal, I'm just ending it soon so I wanted to start this. I hope you like it, my most random yet, right? ;)

**Please review if you think I should keep going! I love you reviewers! :)**

**-S**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Hey, sorry for the wait, I was sooo busy. God! You know…. the usual Christmas stuff. I need to know less people :)

**Okay, so here you go! Chapter two! As soon as I'm finished 'Animal', this will be updated more regularly. YAY!**

4 Years Later

The camp was alight with noise, dogs barking as they beg for scraps, children laughing and playing with one another in the shallow stream nearby, adults catching salmon with long spears.

Another form of laughter filled the air, ringing through the smaller sounds like sunlight through the tree braches. This laugh was older, one of pure joy, the essence of all that is good. A few people glanced up as the tall blonde girl sped past them, her long limbs serving her well in her run. But mainly, all had seen this before, and didn't even need to take their eyes from their work to see the scene, the two friend's dashing through the camp like excited children.

Brittany glanced behind her, her heart beating out of her chest as she dashed through the camp, leaping over rawhide ropes and discarded fish scales. The trail of dust that she roused behind her held no pursuer, but she knew the girl that chased her was never far. Her smiled to herself and picked up her pace, leaping over a large dog, which growled slightly at the blonde, before noticing who had startled it and went back to licking fish from the rocky ground.

The girl let out a laugh as she spun around to hide behind one of the huts, her chest heaving and her breaths coming out in short, quick pants. Brittany smiled to herself, and slowly leaned over to glance around the side of the small house. Her quick, cobalt eyes scanned the members of the clan around her, none owning the familiar copper skin she searched for.

Brittany's eyebrows knotted in confusion. She was sure Santana wouldn't take this long to catch up to her…

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, strong hands wrapped around her shoulders and spun her around, slamming her back into the wooden hut. Before she could even wince, a warm hand covered her lips, and a smile met her eyes.

"Caught you Britt! I get the right side of the bed tonight!" Santana said, smiling brightly at her win. Brittany's eyes glared at the Latina, but hid a happiness that she couldn't help but let spill over.

Santana grinned, but did not lower her hand, looking straight into the deep blue eyes of her best friend. Brittany smiled behind the hand that covered her lips. This was not an unfamiliar occurrence for the two girls to find themselves in; in fact, it was known to happen several times a day. But still, it still never failed to shock them completely.

Santana's hand fell from the blonde girl's mouth, and to her side, as she stared into those capturing blue eyes. Brittany smiled as she felt herself fall into the brunette's mocha irises, her home of four years.

The Latina's smile fell as she found herself numb in the sea of blue, her whole world falling out from under her and leaving her floating. She never could understand this feeling she got around Brittany, but she knew she loved it more than anything, and that was reason enough for her.

Brittany on the other hand was filled with so much happiness at finding herself in this situation again, that she simply couldn't stop her lips from curving into a smile. It was moments like this that made camp life bearable. She loved being around Santana, it gave her a sense of fun, something she had never gotten much of in her childhood. She had been thrust into the life of lead huntress so early in life, that she never got to have fun with the other children, and Santana always helped her make up for that.

The camp busied around them, skinning caught fish, chasing children and making clothing for the upcoming winter months. No one took notice of the entranced girls. No one ever did.

A child's scream ripped through the air, startling them both. Both girls' heads spun to face the sound, their eyes wide. Brittany was panting, dazed by the sudden breaking of eye contact. But Santana saw it first, her dark eyes scanning the camp with ease and landing on the problem.

A young girl, only about eight or nine, had fallen into the deep river rapids. Why she had been playing there was unknown, but she was struggling to keep her head above the strong water.

Santana sprang into action with ease. She flew off Brittany and dashed through camp, her eyes dark and unchanging. People jumped from her path, watching her run to the place that held few people's attention. The river rapids were strong, and carried the girl quickly down the stream, out of sight of many of the people.

The boy's father, a tall man, scarred as remainders of many a fight, was running along the stream with speed, but he was no match for the element that held his defences child.

Santana flew with the wind, her powerful legs aiding her run on the banks of the river. Finally Brittany caught onto what her friend was doing and her eyes widened dramatically. "Not again…" she murmured, before she took off in the direction of the stream. "Santana, stop!"

The brunette didn't listen, if anything she sped up. In no time, she was beside the child in the water, her eyes darting between the water and the young girl. The child was knocked out; maybe she had hit a rock or swallowed something, and was sinking below the water. Panic flared in the Latina's chest and her resolve hardened.

Brittany saw it coming before it even happened. Her chest tightened almost painfully, her breathing stopped. She almost cried out in panic, and sped up, running as fast as her long legs would allow her, but she knew that she wasn't fast enough, no one would have been fast enough.

Santana outran the water, everyone's attention now on her and her mission. When she was more than four metres in front of the unconscious and sinking girl, she leapt from the waters bank, and straight into the water.

Brittany froze in her tracks as her friend's head disappeared under the cold, fast running water. Her stomach plummeted in fear. Santana had always been one for death defying stunts, but this was insane, even for her. Everyone in the village knew to stay away from this river, but those rules never seemed to apply to the Latina.

Brittany felt like her heart was filled with a thousand needles Santana failed to resurface. After five minutes, the camp knew defeat. The child's parents were held by relatives, and led toward the mage's hut to cleanse them of their sorrow, as if it wasn't anything new. The camp bowed their heads for a seconds, before turning back to their work, ignoring the blonde whose heart was slowly ripping from her chest.

Brittany stood transfixed. Santana wasn't dead, she was Santana. She didn't die. She just didn't. In the four years she had known her, Brittany had seen the Latina take down a wild boar with her bare hands, leap from a ten foot cliff while chasing forest horses and save the entire camp from poisoning by eating berries meant for a feast, and coughing them back up to show their black poisonous paste. Santana literally couldn't die.

The blonde girl was transfixed, her limbs refusing to listen to her, her face morphed into a permanent one of shock. Her mouth fell open as she watched the unbroken water surface, her whole being begging her to jump, to leap in a find Santana, whether that meant her body, or her live soul.

But she couldn't move, she felt sick. She felt like she needed to… she didn't even know, but she needed to do something, anything. She needed Santana to break the surface. She didn't like to admit this to anyone, but Santana was her only true friend, the one person she trusted completely, the person she could bare her soul too. She was not dead.

_Please. Please Santana, please God come back to me. _She whispered in her mind, her body unable to form the words itself.

Then, as if by magic, there she was. Dark tresses broke the water surface, followed by ones of a lighter head of hair. Santana face rose to air, gulping greedily as she swam to the river bank, one hand holding tightly to the unconscious child while the other pulled them towards the shocked blonde.

Santana was quickly at the riverbank, her hand gripping soil while she gasped like a fish out of water, half her body still trapping in the water's strong grip. "You know…" she rasped. "You could… help me."

Brittany blinked rapidly and flew to her friend's side, pulling the near unconscious girl onto the safe earth, and into her arms. "It's okay Sanny, I've got you." She whipped her head behind her to signal to the other members of camp. "Help! Their out!"

As fast as the wind, the girl's parents were outside and sprinting towards the three by the river. Will followed, Emma on his tail as they dashed towards them.

"Thank you, Santana." The girl's father said, his voice weak while he took the child from Santana's arms, wincing as the cold water met his skin. As soon as the girl was out of her arms, Santana collapsed in a heap, cuddling up to Brittany to gain some form of body heat.

Brittany smiled and gripped tightly to the weak Latina, waiting for Will and Emma to come and help her friend. Santana doubled over and coughed up water, her whole body shuddering as the blonde girl held her.

"Hey S." Brittany whispered into Santana's ear. The brunette glanced up at her, her dark hair stuck to her face and neck in tendrils. Brittany grinned. "Please stop doing that."

**Glee!**

Santana lay on the bed in her hut, her hand drawing lines absentmindedly on a long scar that ran across her hip from one of her previous… attics. Her mind wandered as she lay on the sheets, her eyes focused on the open doorway as she waited for Brittany.

The blonde was doing her rounds of camp, making sure that everything was safe and the forest was uninhabited.

Santana sighed and rolled onto her back, wincing as she fell on a bruise. She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She really missed Brittany, even though the blonde wasn't long gone. This was happening often lately, and it scared the brunette. In fact it terrified her.

She had spent over four years in this dilemma, feeling so drawn to the blonde that she couldn't keep her eyes away. It was strange, but she welcomed the feeling she got around Brittany. She felt at home, something that she had never experienced before, and she was greedily taking this feeling in.

But when Brittany wasn't there, she felt alone, as if the world was against her, because in a way, it was. Her parents had been taken from her, the Swallow clan had a strong dislike for her, but didn't seem to mind when she saved their lives over and over again…

She sighed and let her mind empty, trying to lull herself to sleep, but failing. She always had trouble sleeping when a certain blonde was out.

As if in answer to her thoughts, a rustle was heard outside her doorway, followed by the light footsteps she knew to belong to her friend. A small smile graced her features and she opened her eyes to watch her friend.

Brittany was sitting on the left side of the bed, her back to the Latina as she leaned down to pull off her boots. Santana didn't give any indication that she was in fact awake, as she believed that the blonde might know already by the slight change in her breathing.

But when Brittany stood and began pulling at her jerkin to remove it, Santana began to doubt the blonde's knowing of the situation, but she remained silent. Brittany pulled the shirt over her head and threw it into the corner of the room with Santana's things.

Her bare back was presented to the dumbstruck Latina, the corners of her pert breasts just visible at her sides. Santana felt her breathing pick up and her stomach knot, but not too uncomfortably. She couldn't even move to give Brittany any indication of her state of wake, she would have… but she couldn't.

Brittany leaned down, dragging her leggings down her legs as she went, sitting down on the bed to kick them off, leaving her only in her panties. Santana was in near pain, her mouth hanging open despite her desperately trying to shut it.

Slowly, Brittany stood and walked over to the 'clothes pile' to pick out a long shirt to wear to bed. As she turned to throw it over her head, Santana caught a glace at her nipples, hard from their exposure to the cold air outside.

Santana's breath caught in her throat, just as Brittany's head snapped up.

Brittany's breathing stopped as she slowly turned her head in the frozen Latina's direction. Santana knew she should turn her head away, or close her eyes, or something, but she couldn't move, or even breathe.

As Brittany's bright blue eyes met her own dark brown, both girls' froze completely. Brittany's eyes widened almost comically as she took in Santana's star stuck expression, her own face mirroring the emotion.

_Was Santana's staring at me while I undressed?_ She asked herself, hardly believing her own thoughts. As she stared straight into the brunette's eyes, she felt the familiar pull towards her and her body nearly arched forward in need of her, but she held herself firmly in place.

Like a whip of lightning, the girl's snapped out of their shared haze simultaneously. Brittany let out a breath she couldn't remember holding while Santana closed her mouth like a trap triggered, blinking rapidly and sinking into herself, like a young foal hiding behind it's mother.

"San?" Brittany breathed out, her voice unsure but unbroken. Santana didn't respond, lowering her gaze from the blonde's in shame. Slowly, as not to startle her, Brittany crept forward to sit on the bed next to Santana, who cringed away from her instantly.

"S!" Brittany said, more forcefully this time. Santana opened her eyes in shock. Brittany was never forceful, why did she like this side of the blonde so much? She blinked away her thoughts and met her best friend's eyes, burying her shame in the deep blue pits, which burned with an unfamiliar fire.

"S, what just happened?"

Santana felt her mouth go dry, her breath leave her, and her fear surfacing. "I…I was…" she trailed off, unsure of what her friend wanted to hear, her eyes dropping from the blonde's, unfortunately falling onto her breasts, hard nipples visible behind the thin material that Brittany wore.

Brittany felt her face heat up. She could nearly _feel_ Santana's gaze on her chest, and the thing was… she liked it. It felt so good that she could influence Santana's like this; it was as if the brunette had no control of her own eyes.

Suddenly, Santana's mocha browns were filled with tears, and she tore her gaze away, laying down on the bed and folding her arms around herself, trying to find from the blonde. Brittany felt a sharp pain in her chest as she took in the now openly sobbing Latina, her arms itching to reach out and comfort her.

"I'm… I'm so, so so-sorry B-britt." Santana choked out. "I d-don't know w-what's wrong w-ith me."

But she was silenced by sudden warmth. Santana sighed out brokenly as Brittany held her tightly, stroking her hair while she made slight comforting noises to sooth the crying girl. "Shhh don't cry Sanny. It's okay."

Santana smiled and she allowed her arms to snake up her friend's shoulders and grip her tightly, refusing to let go. "Britt, what's wrong with me?" she asked quietly.

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes, her eyes downcast. "Nothing is wrong with you. If there is… well I have it too." She spoke the last words as firmly as she could, unbroken and loud.

Santana sniffed back the last of her tears and slowly lifted her head to meet the blonde's eyes. What she saw startled both herself and Brittany. The taller girl allowed her eyes to show emotion. For once in her life, she let her feelings run free, the adoration, the need, and that unnamed feeling she always possessed around the brunette.

Santana's lips broke apart slightly, her tongue darting out to lick them. Brittany smiled lightly as she saw the emotions reflected in the Latina's eyes, her own tongue moistening her lips, though she was unsure of why.

Brittany leaned forward and rested her forehead against Santana's, her breath mixing with the brunette's. "San?" she asked, unsure of what she even meant by the question. Santana smiled, confused herself of what was happening, or why she was suddenly light-headed by the blonde's close proximity.

Before she could even comprehend the situation, Santana felt something soft brush her lips, leaving a tingling feeling in its wake. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped over Brittany's lips. "Brittany…" she rasped out, her breathing quick and uneven. Brittany's eyes showed fear, nervousness, but she didn't back away from Santana.

Santana couldn't help it, she needed to feel that soft feeling again, so she leaned forward ever so slightly, pressing her lips to Brittany's as carefully as she could. The blonde sucked in a rapid breath, her eyes fluttering closed as Santana's leaned in further.

Santana was in heaven. Brittany was perfect, her lips were so soft, the way her hands gripped Santana's neck was ecstasy. She wasn't sure of what to do, but something told her to open her mouth slightly. As Brittany's breath mixed so perfectly with her own, Santana was complete.

They didn't understand it, but they were perfected by one another. They felt so complete in that moment of bliss. But happiness doesn't last forever, and they're moment of darkness was fast approaching.

A/N Again, sorry for the wait! So, so sorry, but I had to do some stuff for Christmas. 'Smiles sweetly' I'll be better from now on! :)

PS. Wanna give me an early X-mas present? REVIEW! Merry Christmas Everybody! :D

**-S**


End file.
